The Failure of a Jedi
by Huoriel
Summary: My first published story! This story is about a young Jedi  The Exile from Kotor 2  named Arwyn. This story starts before the whole Mandelorian Wars thing, and should end with the actual game, but no promises!


[This is my first story. I used to write some Naruto fanfiction, but i lost my train of thought. It crashed into a hillside and exploded in a giant fireball and EVERYBODY DIED! except for me. :)

*ahem* Anyhowsen, This is about a young Jedi (The Exile from Kotor 2) named Arwyn. Shes having a little trouble being a jedi, but that's explained later.

Apologies if i have stuff wrong or spelt wrong. feel free to correct me, but don't get mad _

** Star wars and all most of the characters in this story are owned by George Lucas and Lucasarts etc**. I don't own them. However, so far, Ashia, Lance and Arwyn are my own OC's.]

* * *

**The failure of a Jedi**

**_Chapter one_ **

Arwyn raised her lightsaber. Her opponent attacked, and the blades clashed with a hiss. The crackling sound was accompanied by sparks, conveniently flying into her face, joining the stray strands of black hair that were already beginning to occupy her focus. She glared at the Iridonian, applying more and more pressure to the saber lock, in an attempt to break it and win.

"Use the force, Arwyn!" A voice in the darkness instructed. She pulled herself together, and grasped her blue lightsaber tighter with her sweaty hands. Her hand shook, as she attempted to pull it from her saber, but instantly clutched it again. The Iridonian seemed to sigh, and backed off the pressure, before using the force to push her away from the battle. He stood tall in the light, and deactivated his saber as Arwyn's rolled into the darkness. She looked up from the floor as the Iridonian stood tall over her.

"Nice try, Arwyn." He taunted. She looked away as her master walked into the light. He frowned, the same disappointed frown he always seemed to wear.

"That will do, Lance. Thank you." Lance bowed shortly to the young Jedi master, and left the room. It was quiet and tense as Arwyn looked up at her master. His frown seemed to make permanent wrinkles in his young face. "Get up." The two words he spoke were harsher then they should have been. Arwyn swallowed, and pulled herself to her feet. He called Arwyn's lightsaber to his hand, and frowned.

"I… I'm sorry… Master." She whispered, bowing.

"You could have so easily won, Arwyn. What happened?"

"I… I don't know, Master."

"You don't know?"

"I'm sorry master." He seemed to sigh in frustration.

"Never have I had a student like you before. You have the talent, I can feel it. But you're just not using it."

"I'm Sorry, Master."

"Stop apologising – it's giving me a headache. I want you to meditate, and think about why you lost. We will try this again tomorrow, and hopefully, you won't disappoint me again."

"Yes Master Kavar. As you wish." She bowed again, and sadly made her way from the combat room. Kavar watched as the door closed with a bang behind her, and sighed. He looked at the saber in his hand, and activated it. He had since resorted to taking the young Jedi's saber from her when he wanted her to meditate… she seemed to get distracted easy.

Kavar examined the sabers blue glow as it lit up the dark corners of the room.

"She's almost nineteen, you know." He looked away from the saber. "She should be ready by now"

"She should…" Kavar sighed. He looked back at the saber. "What is to happen to her if she isn't…?"

"What should have happened a long time ago." Said another voice. "She will become a farmer."

"Is something troubling you, Master Kavar?" He deactivated the blade, and turned to the two jedi masters standing behind him.

"No… Nothing, Master Vandar."

"Ha!" Arwyn threw the vibroblade at the wooden training doll, leaving yet another mark. Again and again, the splinters flew. She paused for a second, and admired her work. She frowned, and looked down at the blade. She sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Need a training partner?" Arwyn looked back at the student behind her. She smiled at her friend Ashia – a student that had been training at the academy on Dantooine just as long as she had.

"I don't know if you can keep up with me" Arwyn taunted, holding her saber ready to fight.

"Heh… I can do more then keep up with you. I am the real jedi here, you know" Without warning, Arwyn threw herself at her friend, hacking every chance she got, losing all the rhythm and grace she had just be practicing.

Not far away, Kavar watched Arwyn's movements from the window. He frowned, and folded his arms before him.

"The kids not ready yet. You know it, and I know it. There's no way we can send her out on a mission by herself. Look at the way she fights – no flow to it at all"

"She's just a little frustrated. This isn't how she normally fights… in fact… her style is almost flawless. I have never trained a better fighter."

"That's not what I'm seeing here." Vrook stood next to Kavar, watching the two students fight. "I'm seeing a student that will go down the path to the darkside, if something isn't done soon."

"Arwyn may have darker impulses at times, but she deals with them in her own way. She is well aware of the darkside."

"I'm sure." Vrook frowned. "The time is soon coming where you have to make a decision as to this ones future. She cant stay here all her life. There's nothing for her here. All her friends have moved on."

"I don't know if I can make that choice for her…"

"She has until her nineteenth birthday. If you cannot make the choice, then the council will." With that, Vrook turned and headed for the door. Kavar watched his student clash blades with Ashia… her style had gone from reckless throwing of a vibroblade into a decent rhythm. Still... He couldn't help but worry about his student.

* * *

Its a short chapter, i know, but this is just the beginning...

**Next Chapter:**

Arwyn has to make a choice... or her master has to... or the council. either way things go, things are going to change big time, especially when Revan and Malak come into the picture...


End file.
